Rowena Wake Up
by Morzan's Elvish Daughter
Summary: Ever wondered about some of the things our dear founders did in their free time? Here's an idea. T for future content. On indefinite hatius.
1. Chapter 1

**Rowena Wake Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any related characters. If I did, the books would be very, very different. **

**EDIT: Sorry to those of you who thought you getting a new chapter, I'm just making some small adjustments. =(**

* * *

"Rowena, wake up," a low male voice said, shaking one Rowena Ravenclaw lightly on the shoulder, trying to get her out of bed.

"Go away, Salazar," Rowena moaned into the pillow- which she currently had her face pressed to, trying, unsuccessfully, to block out the morning light spilling through the tower windows.

"I _know_ you did not get much sleep last night Rowena, but I _told _you to wait for the weekend," Salazar said, smirking.

Rowena flipped over and, with a sigh sat up, the blue and silver bed-covers pooling about her waist and an ivory comb appearing in her hand. With a scathing look towards her lover, Rowena started to comb her unusually tangled brown locks.

"You are a very lucky man, do you know that Salazar?" Rowena asked coldly, still combing her hair.

"Am I lucky because I love you, Row, or is there another reason?" He retorted playfully.

"You are lucky, my dear, because most people who try to wake me when I do not wish to be woken get a lovely bat-boggy hex as greeting," she replied, her voice no warmer. Suddenly a look of pain crossed Rowena's face, and she put a hand over her mouth as she tossed off the bed-covers, nearly flying to the privy.

"Row, is everything alright," Salazar asked worriedly as he followed Rowena to the privy.

"Godric is going to throw a fit," was all she managed before continuing heave the rest of the (thankfully few) contents in her stomach into the chamberpot. Now Salazar was really worried. _In all the years I have known Rowena, she has never once gotten sick_, Salazar thought as he held back his loves hair.

"Rowena, is everything alright," Salazar asked again when she finally sat up as he gently wiped her mouth with the sleeve of his dark green robes.

She did not answer, only sat looking up at the ceiling, a very slight smile on her face. When Rowena at last brought her eyes to his there was joy in them, but also apprehension.

"Sal," she whispered, "I am with child."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story, so please, tell me what you think. All flames will be used to make smorze's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rowena Wake Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any related characters. If I did, the books would be very, very different. **

**EDIT: Sorry to those of you who thought you getting a new chapter, I'm just making some small adjustments. =(**

* * *

Salazar could not help but admire Rowena's strength as she walked into the Great Hall in front of him her blue robes swirling around her and her head held high. She had thrown up three more times while getting dressed, but was still determined to teach her class.

As they sat down at the staff table- Rowena to Helga's right, Salazar to Rowena's right and Godric on Helga's other side- Helga whispered only loud enough for the four of them to hear, "Godric was getting worried. He was near ready to go up to your rooms and see if you two were even awake."

"Well, we are here now," Rowena said with that smile she always got when her personal life was brought up, "so there is no need to worry, is there, Godric?"

"Well with the rumors going around about you two already..."

"There will be more rumors soon enough," She muttered under her breath.

"What is that to mean?" Godric's sharp ears had picked up her words.

"Later, Godric, when there are not so many prying ears," Rowena replied tiredly, flicking her sapphire blue eyes toward the Slytherin table, before starting to pick at her breakfast.

* * *

At the Slytherin table a second year with hair the same color brown and eyes the same color green as in her last life, could not help but smile.

* * *

"So," Godric asked later that day, when they were all gathered in the teachers' lounge and all the doors were locked, and the room sealed from prying ears.

"If you must know Godric, I was sick this morning," Rowena replied icily, in no mood for civility. She held up her hand to forestall their comments. "I shall make arrangements for a substitute Charms teacher. One will be needed soon enough."

"Row, what are you saying?"

"I am with child," Rowena replied slowly.

"You ... you're ... What?"

"Cannot even choke it out, eh Godric?" Rowena laughed. "Yes, I am saying that I am with child. And I, at least, could not be any happier."

"Nor could I," said Salazar, hugging Rowena close. Rowena gave a small smile and buried her face in Salazar's shoulder to hide the tears she had started to shed.

* * *

A/N: 'Ask and ye shall receive.' Although it may be later than you hoped! I hoped you liked it.


End file.
